mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Correre crime family
The''' Correre crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the weakest of the Five Families in New York. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Michele R. "Bobby" Banaro (1913 - 1943) (died of natural causes) *Vincenzo "Vinnie" Fenorino (1943 - 1946) (stepped down) *Joseph "Johnny" Alino (1946 - 1956) (murdered) *Pasquale "Big Pat" Correre (1957 - 2001) (died of natural causes) *Salvatore "Big Sal" Giano (2001 - 2003) (life imprisonment) *Pasquale "Little Pat" Manaro (2003 - 2012) (died of a stroke) *Joseph "Joey Cap" Capaci (2012 - present) 'Street Boss:' The street boss position was created by Pasquale Correre at the start of his reign. Since Correre lived in upstate New York, he needed someone in the five boroughs or New Jersey to represent him in Commission meetings and sit-downs. *Nicholas "Nicky Buck" Talora (1967 - 1978) (died of a heart attack) *Mario Orendo (1978 - 1980) (murdered) *Arnold "Little Guy" Rizzuto (1980 - 1988) (imprisoned) *Matthew "Matty" Micate (1988 - 2000) (arrested in 2000, became an informant) *Cesare DeCarlo (2000 - 2001) 'Underboss:' *Leoluca "Leo" Alino (1913 - 1943) (stepped down becoming consigliere) *Rocco Tommasino (1943 - 1944) (murdered) *Domenico "Dom" Alino (1944 - 1947) (stepped down) *Francis "Frankie B" Banaro (1947 - 1960) (murdered) *Pasquale "Big Pat" Correre (1960 - 1967) (promoted to boss) *Francis "The Painter" Greco (1967 - 1972) *Aniello Fiore (1972 - 1983) (died of leukemia) *Salvatore "Big Sal" Giano (1983 - 2001) (promoted to boss) *Pasquale "Little Pat" Manaro (2001 - 2003) (promoted to boss) *John "Blackie" Corbo (2003 - 2016) (retired after death of Carl Barbiano) *Cesare DeCarlo (2016 - present) 'Consigliere: ' *Nicodemo "Nick" Noma (1913 - 1918) (died of natural causes) *Thomas Galani (1918 - 1922) (murdered) *Cesare Nillero (1922 - 1934) (fled) *Stefano "Stevie the Pig" Magino (1934 - 1939) (replaced) *Philip "Phil" Casero (1939 - 1943) (imprisoned) *Leoluca "Leo" Alino (1943 - 1956) (died of a heart attack) *Paul Casero (1956 - 1962) (stepped down) *Dino "Big Sam" Santoro (1964 - 1970) (murdered) *Pasquale "Little Pat" Manaro (1970 - 2001) (promoted to underboss) *Vincenzo "Sonny" Carido (2001 - 2003) (imprisoned) * Carl "Big Head" Barbiano (2003 - 2016) (imprisoned 2009 - 2015) (died of natural causes) **''Acting Consigliere: Albert "Al" Palbazzo (2009 - 2013)'' * Anthony "Tony Cap" Capaci (2016 - present) (imprisoned since 2010) ** Acting Consigliere: Anthony "Tony Silver" Spaione (2016 - present) Current Leadership Administration: *'Boss: '''Joseph "Joey Cap" Capaci - Long Island-based member and brother of fellow capo Anthony. Capaci has been recognized as a member of the family since 1978 and a capo since 1997. Capaci was part of the infamous ''Arthur Avenue Crew led by captain John Cattelana. After Pasquale Manaro's death in 2012, Capaci took over as boss. *'Street Boss: ' *'Underboss: '''Cesare "Guppy" DeCarlo - DeCarlo is the former street boss under Pasquale Correre. In 2005, DeCarlo was sentenced to three years in prison for his part in overseeing a construction site that was being extorted. On September 23, 2008 he was released from federal prison on house arrest and remained there for six months. He was convicted of extortion in 2011 and was sentenced to 5 years. He was released in November 2015. *'Consigliere: Anthony "Tony Cap" Capaci - Joseph Capaci's younger brother, who was appointed as consigliere after Carl Barbiano's death. Capaci is currently imprisoned. *'Acting Consigliere: '''Anthony "Tony Silver" Spaione 'Capos: Brooklyn Faction: *Richard "Rick Bear" Grubano - a Brooklyn capo, Grubano was indicted with soldiers Dominick Rico and George Salerno in 2005 on counts of extortion and was released in mid 2010. Controls the Bay Ridge crew. *Steven "Coco" Inzerillo - Brooklyn capo, controls the Marine Park crew. *Anthony "Tony Chief" Logurano - captain of the Bath Avenue crew. * Vito Palbazzo - Brooklyn capo and son of capo Albert Palbazzo. Palbazzo was charged in 1987 with racketeering and served 11 years. He again was charged with conspiracy to commit robbery in 2007 and served an 18-month sentence. Controls the Red Hook Crew. * Anthony "Tony Silver" Spaione - an aide-de-camp to Anthony Capaci, he runs the Carroll Gardens Crew, after Tony Capaci was promoted to consigliere in 2016. Spaione was a trusted aide-de-camp to Salvatore Giano during his reign as boss. Staten Island Faction: * Albert "Al" Palbazzo - Palbazzo was born in 1932 and has been a longtime member of the Correre family, being known as a member since 1969. In 1987, Palbazzo was convicted of racketeering charges with his son Vito and his nephew Vincent and all three were sentenced to 15 years in prison. All three only served 11 years and were released in 1998. Runs the Staten Island crew. Long Island-Queens-Manhattan Faction: *Daniel "Danny" Baiano - Long Island capo with operations also in Brooklyn and Manhattan. Baiano runs the Prince Street-Little Italy crew. *Nicola "Nicky Beak" Meda - Queens capo and veteran member, Meda was indicted in 2010 and served 17 months for an unknown crime. He was released on June 14, 2012. *Frank "Little Frank" Sepra - son-in-law of Carl Barbiano, Sepra was arrested in 1998 on charges of racketeering and served 5 years in prison. On January 4, 2019, Sepra was indicted on charges of credit card fraud, racketeering, and money laundering. Runs the Long Island City-Astoria-Ridgewood Crew. Connecticut Faction: * William "Steamboat Willie" Dragna - capo with operations in Bridgeport. Westchester Faction: *Giuseppe Vulo - a capo operating in Westchester and Rockland County, Vulo was born in Italy in 1955, and was made into the Correre family in 1996. Soldiers: * Anthony Anapo - Long Island soldier, Anapo owns a restaurant known as Casa Dolce, located in Port Jefferson. * Amadeo "Hades" Caramandi - Westchester soldier. * Pascal "Little Patsy" Corbo - Staten Island soldier, Corbo is the older brother of underboss John Corbo. In 1975, Corbo was arrested for racketeering charges and served 12 years. * Benedetto "Little Benny" Correre - Long Island capo, Correre is the son of late boss Pat Correre and the brother of John Correre. * John "Johnny Boy" Correre - former capo, Correre is the son of late boss Pat Correre and the brother of Benedetto Correre. * James "Jimmy Peach" Gevero - former capo, Gevero is the younger brother of acting-capo-turned-informant Nicholas Gevero. Gevero was imprisoned in 2005 on loansharking charges and was released in early 2010. In 2014, he was convicted and sentenced along with fellow capo Robert Tommassina with counts of gambling and racketeering under testimony of his brother, Nicholas. His projected release date is April 22, 2034. * Vito Lugo - Brooklyn soldier, Lugo is the son-in-law of boss Joseph Capaci. * Frank "El Toro" Musacchio - Manhattan soldier. * James "Froggy" Petruccio - Long Island solder * Gennaro "Gerry Pick" Piquiano - Long Island soldier, Piquiano is a longtime member of the family and was involved in construction rackets during the 1980s and 1990s up until his captain James Amato was imprisoned. Former Members: * Carl "Big Head" Barbiano - former consigliere, first cousin to Pasquale Manaro, Barbiano was convicted of loansharking and extortion in 2009 and served time in MCC New York. He was released in 2015. He died of heart failure on July 1, 2016. Government Informants/Witnesses * Albert "The Kid" Balstione - soldier that was the target of a failed assassination in 1988. Afterwards, Balstione turned state's evidence against street boss Martin Grizieto. Blastione died of natural causes in 2010. * John "Little Johnny" Casoto - associate and nephew of capos John and Benedetto Correre. Casoto was charged for extortion in 2003 and chose to testify against boss Salvatore Giano. * Giacobbe "Jack" Cusso - soldier who, in 1980 was the target of an assassination attempt that left him paralyzed from the the waist down. He testified in 1980 against street boss Mario Orendo, who was murdered in that year due to suspicion of him also becoming an informant. * John Fevarro - soldier that was charged with 5 counts of racketeering in 2002 and turned state's evidence. * Nicholas "Nick" Gevero - acting capo and brother of capo James Gevero. In 2014, Gevero was charged with murder and faced 40 years. Gevero testified against his brother and another capo, Robert Tommassina. * Robert Hutchins - associate and hitman that was arrested for 6 murders in 1997 and became a witness. * Frank "Butch" Laccarfo - capo who was under investigation for drug charges. In 2005, Laccarfo chose to become an informant, acting as a double agent in the Correre family until 2007, when he became a witness after the threat of his operation being compromised. * Illario "Lilo" Lillieta - acting capo who was charged in 2003 with racketeering and chose to testify against Salvatore Giano. * Joseph "Joe Fredo" Manno - acting capo that fled to Florida due to a falling out with Salvatore Giano in 2002. Fearing for his life, Manno became a witness and testified against Giano. He is not related to fellow family member Daniel Manno. * Anthony Martinez - associate charged with drug charges in 2012 along with his brother, Gregory. Both brothers became witnesses. * Gregory "Greggy Smack" Martinez - associate charged with drug charges in 2012 along with his brother, Anthony. Both brothers became witnesses. * Matthew "Matty" Micate - street boss for Pasquale Correre, who in 2000 was arrested for murder conspiracy, racketeering, and illegal gambling, and sentenced to 130 years in prison. Micate became an informant and his sentence was knocked down to 20 years. He was released in November 2018 and has entered the Witness Protection Program. * Dennis Micasso - soldier who became an informant in 2014 after facing drug charges. * Joseph "Vinnie" Vincenzo - associate charged with murder and sentenced to life in 2008. Vincenzo then turned states evidence and his sentence was reduced to 14 years. His projected release date is February 8, 2022.